castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Castlevania: Rusalka's Revenge
'''Castlevania '''faded into mist. Shanoa ran off into the deep woods. Her mind was stuck on Albus. He had taken Shanoa's place whiile she used Dominus. Finally, when she was too exhausted to run, she slowed down, and sat on a nearby log. "Well, I guess that's that. My memories have come back, and Dracula is no longer a threat." she said to her self. The next morning, she was just finishing up getting out of her house, there was a strange singing. "Odd..." she thought. She precautioned herself, and took out Melio Macir and Vol Ignis. The eerie singing was getting louder, and louder. Shanoa braced herself and turned the corner. Nothing. The singing had stopped. Suddenly, a thick layer of darkness covered the sky. She heard a brief shaking, and the darkness lightened, but did not disappear. There, she saw a huge mountain that had not been there before. "Come in, Shanoa. I have been waitng for you." an eerie voice beckoned. Shanoa jumped back. "Rusalka!" she yelled. She saw a gateway open. She dashed in, but a giant club stopped her from going any further. A giant skeleton was blocking the entrance. Shanoa backdashed, and whacked the skeleton with Melio Macir. Suddenly, the club top opened. Cannonballs were being shot in her direction. Shanoa backdashed and dodged, and hit the skeleton with a nasty blow on the thigh. She combined Vol Luminato and Acrebatus, and shot the skeleton to finish it off. Then, Macir and Vol Confodere in hand, she set walking into the mountain castle. Chapter 2 Shanoa walked into the caste, weary. Water covered almost everywhere. A merman jumped behind Shanoa. She turned around and sliced the mermans head clean off with Vol Secare. The head dropped into the water leaving a trail of blood behind. Shanoa ran through the fog. She tripped on a rock, and water, deep water, broke her fall. She had not equipped the swimming suit, and she floated on the water. She got on the suit, and she sunk below. Holding her breath, she swung at the Killer Fish coming her way. She hit the bottom and started walking. Mermen and a Lorelai started to attack. She threw out both Melio Macir and Melio Secare. There was a loud slicing sound, and they faded into mist. When she reached surface, she took off the suit. "No need to dry." she thought. She saw a door and swung it open. A large group of bats gathered around to form one large bat. "Bring it on." Shanoa said. Chapter 3 The Giant Bat swooped down onto her. Shanoa back dashed and swung Confodere. The bat was merely scratched, before new bats came to reform the wound. "Impossible!" Shanoa shouted as she swung again. Same as before. Shanoa equipped Ignis, and shot. The bat yowled in pain and flew off, shooting fireballs in its path. The bat landed, and started to breath fire balls everywhere. Shanoa blocked and dodged, and shot Grando. The bat teleported at the last moment. Shanoa shhot again, only for the bat to teleport in the exact same spot is was. Shanoa looked at the air. "If it teleported there before, and teleported there when I tried to hit it, maybe if I shoot in both directions, it will hit. Just maybe." Shanoa thought. Then, she shot Grando straight, and Grando up. The bat teleported -- right in the way of the icicle. The bat fell to the ground, and faded away. Shanoa walked right out of the room. Chapter 4 Shanoa walked through the dark halls. Little to no light lit her way across thew harzardous pathway. When Shanoa turned, a zombie was following her. She quickly backdashed, only to run into another zombie. She used Luimanato, destroying the zombies, and slightly lit the path. Shanoa dashed across, destroying a nearby skeleton. She jumped over a few zombies, and went into another part of the castle. Shanoa saw a light in the distance. She followed it, but it seemed to move further. Then, a giant arm grabbed hewr, and threw her against a wall. The light faded, and in it's place a robot. Shanoa tried hitting it with Falcis, but it did not seem to penetrate the bodily armour that cloaked it. Then, she equiped magic onto Falcis, and it went into the robot, who swung around widly, hardly hitting Shanoa as she back dashed. "Magic! It's weak to magic!" Shanoa yelled. She used Luminato, and the robot seemed immbolized. Quickly, she used Vol Ignis, and destroyed the robot. Category:Fan Games